pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/d
Dance Macabre *A Match Made in Hendon - Lighter threatens that he will kill Pen. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Oh no!" (new version) *The Boys' Birthday Party - "I know exactly who you are!" Dancing the Hula *To Test Love's Posterity - The flashback. *Take the Plunge - "... win, which means one of the Squashy Grapes is going home." *State Minds Drink Alike - Wednesday morning. *In Search of Brother - "Hi Saye!" Danger HQ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w39CEigCKkI Danger HQ] was composed by Norman Dane. *Will He or Won't He? - The tour guide hisses at Javier. Dangerous Dangerous is a set of songs composed by Mladen Franko. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ky-koDNrsOc Dangerous A] *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - title card [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2aeDQhIv7c Dangerous C] *The Softening - title card Dashing White Sergeants Dashing White Sergeants is a Scottish folk song, arranged by Robert White and Brian D. Gulland. *The House of Ghosting - "Alright, we have two rules!" A Day by the Sea [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFjHF0Ddlpw&t=20s A Day by the Sea] was composed by Dick Stephen Walter. It is famous for playing during a famous scene in SpongeBob SquarePants. *State Minds Drink Alike - Sio tells his story. Deadline [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXP8o4ucEyA Deadline] was composed by Sam Spence. *The Boys' Birthday Party - Bihl opens the door. Death Clock Death Clock was composed by Dick De Benedictis. 'Death Clock C' Originally, this was called Shinobi Yoru Ihen by Noriyuki Asakura. *Get Digging - Evil Leafy sinks into Spongy. *The House of Ghosting - "When I looked back to where that house was supposed to be... it wasn't there!" 'Death Clock E' This was actually used on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in the 2005 episode "the ghost in suite 613". *Get Digging - "I'm glad that I'm not too needy." (new version) *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - The door mystically opens. Decisions *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Played during the contest (replaced with "Workers' Symphony") Deliberate Thought Deliberate Thought was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Dates and Schoolgates - At school. *Will He or Won't He? - Montage of building, played 500% faster. Der Kleber Sting *Insectophobe's Nighmare 3 - "Teardrop's been poisoned!" (replaced with "Dramatic Encounter") *All Change! (Regimes) - Pencil realises Citlali has gone. *The Hungary Games - Pen actually hears this. Desperate Situation Desperate Situation was composed by Philip Green. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Firey falls asleep. Dingle's Regatta *Reveal Novum - "Iiiiiiii win!" *The Softening - "Hollywood, California, 90048." Disco Con Tutti *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - the ending Disco Lounge *Get Digging - "Hey, Ruby! Want to join our alliance?" *Not Sco Much Viller - "Dusting people is so much fun." *The Hungary Games - Pen goes up the elevator. Disco Sting *Vas-A-Yop - Jukebox announces. Dissonants Chaotic Dissonants Chaotic was composed by Cor Bolten. *The House of Ghosting - Evil Leafy shows up. Doctor Who Many people have composed the doctor who theme, such as Delia Derbyshire, Peter Howell and Murray Gold, the theme is often used in Wheely episodes. Dombummel *A Leg Up in the Game - Announcer describes BFDIDDSs. Domestic Fun Domestic Fun was composed by Ernest Tomlinson. 'Domestic Fun A' *Take the Plunge - Much of the Squashy Grapes speak at the same time. 'Domestic Fun C' *Sweet Tooth - "Mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix!" Dorothy [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_6hDhbupEs Dorothy] was composed by Tony Tape. *Still in a Hundred Years - at the daycare of the rental-repair. Down by the Riverside *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Woo! Now my chances of winning went up from 5% to 5.263%!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Terwiter's during the day. *Time Will Tell - "Summer camp?" Down in Davy Jones' Locker *Glad to Be Back? - Pen appears hidden. *A Leg Up in the Race - Tennis Ball's platform in the voting goes down. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Due to this neighbourhood's strict prohibition 'gains' these types o' symbols, we've censored this section o' yer 'ouse." *Still in a Hundred Years - Pen sees a picture of a rocket on the computer. Dracula 2020 Dracula 2020 was composed by Gregor Narholz. *The House of Ghosting - The suitcases move away. Drama Links The Drama Links were composed by Hubert Clifford. 'Drama Link A' *To Test Love's Posterity - Glisteria enters. (ending heard only) *Get in the Van - "We have to go back and get them!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Pencil calls Popsicley's mother. *All Change! (Regimes) - "What, you think that all we're good for is murdering people?" 'Drama Link B' *In Caterva Jubilo - Pencil reveals herself. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Hmm, how about I make you write the entire thing again!" *Get Digging - Leafy throws a knife at Leafy. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - Pencil gets angry at Aysun's explanation matching hers exactly. *The House of Ghosting - The house starts to tilt. *All-Day Anticipation - "Don't stab me!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Hey, Saye!" *The Softening - "Guess who's here?" 'Drama Link C' *In Caterva Jubilo - "You fuⴿing goody-goody son of a dead biⵞ, just fuⴿing let me talk for once!" *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Everything that's not in its place in it's place." *Glad to Be Back? - Pencil texts Match. *To Test Love's Posterity - Golf Ball makes Pencil take a test. *Truars and Liars - "Listen, Palsson, I'm not playing any games with you right now." *Take the Plunge - "I could push you off if I wanted!" (old version) *Get in the Van - "This place looks eerily familiar." *Not Sco Much Viller - "Hold on." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "This means that if you as much as interact or be seen by a fellow human, you will make dimensional travel prohibited for the future." 'Drama Link D' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Vindstrom enters again, violently. *Glad to Be Back? - "Omg, what happened?" *Truars and Liars - Neve steps on Pen's foot. *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - "What?" *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "I can see Team No-name catching up!" *Showscape! - Everyone screams. *State Minds Drink Alike - "Don't kill us!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Popsicley opens the door slowly. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Oh my God!" *All Change! (Regimes) - Lightbulb appears. 'Drama Link F' *Will He or Won't He? - "You lacklustre speech-writer!" 'Drama Link G' *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - The rejected contestants get flattened. (new version) 'Drama Link H' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - "BFDI is cancelled." *Showscape! - "I can't wake up early!" *State Minds Drink Alike - everyone looks at Pencil in shock. *Time Will Tell - title card 'Drama Link I' *Dates and Schoolgates - "Target achieved … abort call!" *The Softening - Yaretzi gasps at Javier. 'Drama Link K' *Take the Plunge - "Sharp things, fire- ouch, even Bubble!" *All-Day Anticipation - "Is what, huh, Avi?" 'Drama Link N' *Power of Three - "So does that mean the cupcake's mine and I'm safe?" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Nobody talks to my wife like that!" 'Drama Link O' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Why're'ee so mean to us?" *Truars and Liars - "I've been talking so much that it pretty much distracted us from our date!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - "No way, this is unacceptable!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Everyone leaves. *Will He or Won't He? - "You've put me h'in enough troubles o' the day." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Omg, I get it!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Eraser, my own son, spread lies so bad about me?" Dramatic Bridges The Dramatic Bridges were composed by Phil Green. 'Dramatic Bridge 1' *Showscape! - "BFDIA is cancelled." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "What are you doing here?" 'Dramatic Bridge 2' *Not Sco Much Viller - "Mombasa-pohjainen hallitus kohdistuvaa väkivaltaa LGBT esineitä, erityisesti Transgender yhteisössä!" 'Dramatic Bridge 4' *Take the Plunge - Snowball pushes Golf Ball off the cliff. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Everyone, you've got to get out!" Dramatic Climax Nicolas Carr version *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Vindstrom rants. *A Leg Up in the Race - "We pick ..." *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Alright, let's get this over with." *Time Will Tell - "Now, everyone, count down with me!" Mike Sunderland version *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Old? I'm only 24!" *Will He or Won't He? - "I'm sorry, but from this point we're no longer brothers." Dramatic Cues The Dramatic Cues were composed by Ronald Hanmer. 'Dramatic Cue A' *Crybaby! - The Squashy Grapes fall and the spiky boundary opens. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Not the NARA!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Holy smokes!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Omg, it is him!" 'Dramatic Cue B' *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Earlier this morning ..." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Watch out for those shards of glass!" (old version) *Dates and Schoolgates - The kids rush downstairs. *Will He or Won't He? - The bus almost starts. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Problemmmmmm!" 'Dramatic Cue C' *Don't Pierce My Flesh - The Master Recovery Center comes out of the erupting volcano. *Not Sco Much Viller - Nickel gets hit. 'Dramatic Cue D' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Perfect." *Glad to Be Back? - Pencil throws the baseball. *Cycle of Life - Match slaps Pencil. *It's a Monster - Yellow Face throws the jetpack to Needle. *In Search of Brother - "What?" *The Hungary Games - Pen notices Eraser. 'Dramatic Cue E' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "... forever!" *Gardening Hero - Leafy and the others get captured. *Get Digging - The TLC lands in the LOL. (old version) *Dates and Schoolgates - "Guys, this is terrible!" *All Change! (Regimes) - "Das ist großartig, was?" *All-Day Anticipation - "Pencil …" *Will He or Won't He? - "No!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Now we can take step one off our list." 'Dramatic Cue F' *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Where's mum going?" *The Hungary Games - At the Orchestranium. 'Dramatic Cue G' *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - The beginning 'Dramatic Cue H' *Vas-A-Yop - At Snowball's office *Take the Plunge - The Squishy Cherries' boat is sinking. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Pencil gasps. (old version) Dramatic Encounter *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Teardrop's been poisoned!" (replaces "Der Kleber Sting") Dramatic Impacts The Dramatic Impacts were composed by Ivor Slaney. 'Dramatic Impact 1' *Truars and Liars - "Schreiber, I will get my revenge." *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Someone places a bag over Pen. *In Search of Brother - "I'm actually a Landroid fan." 'Dramatic Impact 2' *Barriers and Pitfalls - Flower's Announcer Crusher explodes. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - The large glass boxes explode. *Not Sco Much Viller - Everyone gasps. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "What?" 'Dramatic Impact 3' *The Softening - All the kids gasp. 'Dramatic Impact 5' *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Oh no, I killed her!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - The women and children all scream at Leafy. *Will He or Won't He? - "Cil can talk!" 'Dramatic Impact 6' *Sweet Tooth - "For free!?" *Get in the Van - "Jump, jump, jump!" *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - Pencil points at the window as the kids come home. *All Change! (Regimes) - "But since you insist, my first law is to invite Snowball over!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - Yaretzi and Ximena gasp. *The Softening - Everyone gasps at Pencil's swearing. *The Boys' Birthday Party - Match gasps in recognising Dia. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "I do!" Dramatic Sea Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36iJbHe96Qw Dramatic Sea Battle] was composed by Gerhard Trede. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Pen, this is your fault!" Dreamy Flashback [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6sZcH640-I Dreamy Flashback] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. It is used in the game Cube Roll, made by jacknjellify themselves. *The House of Ghosting - Flashback. *Still in a Hundred Years - Flashback. The Dreadnought Tea Clipper *Sweet Tooth - "Look, it's Bubble." *State Minds Drink Alike - "Chavo, you just reminded me." *The Hungary Games - "I could run away, think of a good strategy, and live happily ever after." Drinks Party *Truars and Liars - "Hey." *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Ari, you barely look like you haven't aged a day!" Droopy Droopy was composed by Arthur H. Wilkinson. *Showscape! - "Hold on, you can't go in there yet." *Will He or Won't He? - "We're coming over here, like, right now!" Drowsy Reef Drowsy Reef was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. *State Minds Drink Alike - "Go away!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Avi? What's wrong?" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Omg, it's terrible!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - the beginning Dub Eastern *Get Digging - Played during Cake at Stake. Category:Production music lists